McBritt One Shot collection
by TheGirlWithTheAngelMask
Summary: A collection of (mostly) unrelated one-shots mainly based around Brittany and Adam's bumpy relationship. Taking prompts in reviews/Private Message. Will also include other pairings from the show. Ranges from pure fluff, to angst and even more! Rated T to be safe but could be K/K-plus
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new one Shot series everybody! I decided instead of doing a McBritt fic I could do a one-shot collection. Now I have about 20 of them planned. I don't know if all 20 are going up, and because of that leave me a review below on what you want to see this couple do next :3**

**Enjoy :))**

_College Party AU_

Adam looked around the party-his friend Kenji had dragged him to this party, and now he had left him to apparently go get somebody he knew. Adam wasn't looking for a relationship-he still hadn't gotten over his ex-girlfriend yet. True it ended a year ago when she studied abroad and he decided not to-he wanted to get his degree early, but sadly hadn't qualified. He took a sip of his drink and then saw her…his ex. She had just entered the house and was looking around. Adam panicked. He knew that if she saw him it'd be awkward-so he had to blend with the crowd. So he turned to the girl next to him and then said,

"Um, sorry this is going to sound weird but I just saw my ex and I think that we may have to kiss."

"O-Okay I guess." The girl said and before he could get a good look on her face he smashed his lips into hers.

To say that Brittany was surprised that her hot pre-med anatomy partner was making out with her right now, would be an understatement. I mean she wasn't complaining or anything, but this was weird. She kissed him back and put her drink down so she could move her hands to his hair, he had a hand on her waist drifting slowly downward. She deepened the kiss and then felt him move away and look around saying.

"I think we're good thanks so much-Brittany?" He says.

"Hi Adam." Brittany said. "Kenji told me you were over here by yourself so I came over to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, he dragged me here. Said I needed to get my head out of the books and go to a party." Adam said. Brittany nodded and said,

"I only came because my ex-boyfriend thinks that I wasn't serious about being over us because I wasn't going out. So I came-I think he's here actually."

"Oh wow-that's-I'm sorry this is going to sound weird but you're a great kisser." Adam said. Brittany smiled and said,

"Thanks, you're pretty good too." Adam looks from his drink to Brittany and around and asks,

"Do you want to get out of here to somewhere actually fun?" Brittany smiles and says,

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Putting her drink down as Adam began to lead her out the door.

"Do you like sci-fi?" He asks.

"I do." She says.

"Well you're in luck." He says and they leave the porch hand and hand.

**Leave what you want me to do in the future in the reviews below :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stuck in an Elevator AU_

Brittany crossed her arms as Adam pressed the close door button.

"Brittany." He says simply. But she shakes her head and locks her jaw. "Look I'm sorry-"

"Save it." She says.

"No I won't. I know that what I did was wrong-"

"Adam it was more than wrong-it was just mean. I came here tonight so that you wouldn't have to humiliate yourself because you lied to your ex. But instead I got humiliated." She said.

"Brittany you got me at a bad time. I'm really sorry." He says.

"A bad time? You were by the punch bowl on your own." She says. He sighs and says,

"Look can we just put this behind us and apologize so we can handle this like adults."

"No because if we were adults this wouldn't've happened." Brittany said. He sighed and just shut up knowing it was a lost cause-until she felt the elevator stop, very suddenly.

Adam looked around and saw the screen showing the floor blank-then the lights went out. Brittany let out a small noise.

"Adam?" She asks.

"I don't know-" He begins but then he feels something release and they begin to drop. Brittany screams and holds onto the railing. He gasps and looks around-and then he feels them stop.

Brittany opens her eyes and asks,

"Adam?" Her voice wavering.

"I'm here." He said moving to her darkened figure. She saw him and then almost ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arm around her back and held her shaking frame for a while, until she stopped shaking. At that point she slipped out of his arms and said,

"I'm still mad at you."

"That's a given, let me press the call button." He says and he does-but nothing happens.

"The power must've gone out." She said.

"No really?" He says sarcastically earning a glare from her and then they heard a cracking noise and a voice came into the elevator.

"May I help you?" The voice asks.

"Yeah, um the elevator is broken, the power appears to be out and I think we fell a good few floors." Adam says.

"How many people are in the elevator?"

"Two." He says. The operator disappears for a few moments.

"Sir we're going to ask you remain calm for the time being-it appears our elevator chords broke after we had a power flicker due to the storm. The fire department is on its' way but you may not be out for a few hours."

"Thank you." Adam says and then the voice disappears.

Brittany looks around, she hated being in elevators-she normally took the stairs herself, but for the party she had worn heels-she was actually proud of her outfit tonight. It was a blue evening gown (she had opted out of pink this evening) and black heels with her hair curled and in a half up half down hairdo. She had even put extra effort into her make-up.

"You look nice tonight if that counts for anything." He says.

"Thanks." She said.

"So can I please explain what happened?" Adam asks.

"We have a few hours so I guess." She says taking off her shoes and sitting down. Adam sits next to her smiles and then says,

"So as you know I had lied to Erin about having a girlfriend and going to the party with her, and then when I approached you about it you were happy to do me that favor. But Kenji had other plans. He told me about how you actually had feelings for me so I guess I felt kind of bad and a little bit scared too."

"You, scared?" Brittany asks snorting. Adam shrugs and says,

"Hey I'm human. But anyway so he was talking and he told me that if I led you on tonight that it wouldn't good to put it nicely. And then you walked in and I just kind of felt bad. I mean you put extra effort in your appearance and gave up your free evening to come to a hospital holiday party you weren't going to come and I guess that's a bit why I was awkward, I didn't want to lead you on-and that led to the whole awkward Erin scenario. But I mean I'm over her, we broke up a while ago and I guess it's easy to fall into old habits." Adam said.

"I know. And just so you know I'm not mad that you two kissed-I'm mad because you said you ignored me for half the night. I mean you asked me here and I thought that even though it was for a cover up, you'd still want to hang out because I'm still your friend right?" Brittany asks her voice going up a little bit.

"Of course, you're great Brittany. Smart, funny, and just a great girl. I didn't just ask you to be my date because of a cover up. I wanted you to go-and enjoy yourself because you bend over backwards doing whatever anybody wants you to do at work and then with your whole living situation because you broke up with that guy. I just wanted you to have fun."

"And I would've-if the person who invited me-who I dressed up for would pay attention to me. I mean it's like I see you at work and we're best friends. But if I wave to you at the store or anything you don't see me." She says with a bite at the end that makes him feel a bit guilty.

"I do see you-I promise I do. I'm just horrible at talking to people in public. And I'm sorry. I wish I had paid attention to you because if I'm honest you're beautiful Brittany, and not just right now but every time I see you you're beautiful." He says.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, why do you think that I interact with you so much more than the other nurses?"

"Because I'm the nurse assigned to all your patents."

"And not by coincidence. I assign you to them to get to know you better-and you're great with them." Adam said.

"What are you saying?" Brittany asks.

"That I like you Brittany-and I'm really sorry if I offended you or made you mad." He says. Brittany smiles and says.

"Okay-I forgive you."

"Awesome-and one more thing." He says.

"Go for it." She tells him and he leans over and pecks her lips.

She looks at him as he backs away and smiles.

"How about once we get out of this elevator we go out to eat or something?" Adam asks.

"Good with me." Brittany said smiling and he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, her head on her shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head on hers and eventually the both fell asleep.

~000000000000000000000000000~

Kara watched as they got the elevator back up to the lobby using the ropes from the truck. When she had heard that Dr. McAndrew and Brittany had gotten trapped she had panicked a bit. Erin had texted her because she was supposed to be up in bed, but had sneaked out to have a smoke. She saw them pry the doors open and then a few of them chuckle. She looks past them and on the floor sees both of them sleeping, sprawled out across the floor, Dr. McAndrew around Brittany and her head buried into his chest. They were able to wake him up but not Brittany.

"Don't worry, I'll take her back with me. I was her date." Adam said to the people before gently lifting her.

"She was your date?" Kara asked.

"Yeah-now you might want to get out of here before anybody else sees you. Don't want you getting in trouble." Adam says before taking Brittany and putting her gently into the passenger seat of his car and buckling her in, making sure her head was positioned comfortably before getting into his side and driving off.

She smiled before walking inside to Kenji and holding out a hand. He grumbles and hands her a 20.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Shut-up. Now get yourself up to your bed before I have you put on room arrest." He says. And she smiles, walking up to the staircase and going up.

**Leave what you want in the future down below :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wedding Crashing AU : Time was running out and they said speak now._

"You look gorgeous." Adam said smiling looking at Brittany.

"Thanks." She says smiling back.

"Ben's a lucky guy." Adam said.

"I guess. I mean we did break up-but after everything he's stuck with me for the most part." Brittany said.

Adam feels a pain in his chest-Brittany was getting married today. After all they had been through-she was marrying somebody else. But he couldn't blame her, they had their problems and one of them caused them to be over for good-of that's what it looked like at the moment.

"Adam-you didn't have to come." Brittany said.

"I did. You invited me and I'm honored you did because I wouldn't miss this for the world." Adam says walking over to her and squeezing her hands.

Brittany smiles at Adam, and feels the hole inside her grow more-she didn't want to marry Ben. She never even wanted to get back together with him-she loved Adam. She had since she moved out here. When she and Adam broke up over some stupid little misunderstanding, she wanted to make him jealous so she started dating Ben again-but things hadn't been in her favor obviously-as she was now standing here in front of a mirror in her wedding dress. And suddenly feeling how close he was to her made her realize just how strongly she felt for Adam.

"I don't want to marry him." She said softly

"Yes you do Brittany. It's for the best, we both know it. He's a great guy-now I've got to go or I'm going to get in trouble for being in here." Adam says. Brittany nods and hugs him tightly.

"I love you Adam." She says softly into his ear.

"I know." He says rubbing her back before kissing her forehead and smiling, "Now it's time for you to go knock the socks off of every person in that church with how beautiful you look." She nods and watches him leave.

~00000000000000000000~

Adam watched as she walked down the isle-smiling at Ben. But something seamed off about it. With every step her smile was faltering. Adam watched her closely, and out of the corner of her eye she must've seen him because she turned her head. He looked at her and for the first time realized how much he wanted to be at the alter waiting for her-but instead he was watching her walk past him to somebody else.

Brittany stood at the altar and recited what she needed to-but she didn't want too. She looked at Ben and saw how excited he was, why didn't she feel the same?

"If anybody has any proof why these two shouldn't be joined together please speak now or forever hold your pe-"

And before the priest could finish his sentence Emma stood up.

"I have a reason." She said.

"Emma." Leo said.

"Leo let me talk-The reason Brittany shouldn't get married to him is because she still is in love with Dr. McAndrew."

Everybody starts talking but Nurse Jackson stands up and says,

"I'm so sorry everybody, Emma stop making up nonsense and sit down-"

"But it's not nonsense! Everybody at the hospital can see it. The only reason that Dr. McAndrew didn't stand up is because he loves Brittany too much and he thinks she's happy but she's not. She's told me. When we were talking she said that sometimes what will make you happy and what your heart wants isn't what your brain says you should do and that following your heart would be the best chance you had at happiness because she didn't want me to make the same mistake as her and get too deep into what her brain said was right-which was this." Emma said. "And then Dr. McAndrew is just so stubborn to realize that sometimes he needs to be a bit selfish."

"It's true." Adam says standing up causing Emma to smile and Nurse Jackson to give him a look. "I'm still in love with Brittany. I broke her heart because of a stupid misunderstanding and I've regretted it ever since. And I wasn't going to say anything because she seemed happy. And if she is that's terrific. But Brittany I love you and I hope it's not too late."

Everybody holds their breath and Brittany looks at Ben and gently slips the ring off her hands.

"I'm sorry-you're sweet, and I hope you find somebody." She says.

"I knew you still loved him." Ben grumbled as Brittany turned around and picked up her dress walking to Adam. He met her halfway and she smiled. He lifted her vail and said,

"There now I can see you."

"Forget looking just kiss me you idiot." She says smiling. He grins and then puts a hand on the side of her neck and cups her jaw, pulling her mouth to his and kissing her. The whole church (except for Ben's family) claps and her big brother whistles and begins to boast loudly,

"I always liked him. He was cool. I knew they'd end up together." But Brittany ignores him and focus on Adam. She was happy and she wasn't going to screw this up again.

~000000000000000000000000000~

Brittany laughed as Adam danced. She was still in her dress but her shoes, and vail were long gone. They still had the reception (with the exception of Ben and almost his whole family but the groomsmen.) and it was amazing. Almost like Brittany had gotten married to Adam. He moved closer to her and pulled her so her barefeet were resting on his dress shoes and began to dance with her.

"Remember this?" He asks. She laughs again and kisses him,

"Thank you-for speaking up." She says.

"It's not me you need to thank I'm not supposed to know but the kids have been plotting to stop the wedding. Jordi was supposed to do it-but with the recent turn in his chemo treatment he couldn't come today." Adam says

"Now that I'm thinking about it I'll go thank her right now-oh and how would you feel about ditching early?"

"Oh?" He asks.

"There's more to this dress than appears." She says he smiles and says,

"I'll go get the car." Causing her to laugh and go over to Emma's table.

Emma looks up as Brittany sits down next to her.

"Hey Brittany." Emma says a bit nervously.

"You're not in trouble Emma-I just came over to say thank you. I am in love with Adam-and I think that what you did was amazing." Brittany said.

"Thanks, Jordi was going to do it with me since he's Dr. McAndrew's patient that knows him best but with his treatment he couldn't come." Emma said

"So you Jordi and Leo aren't fighting anymore?" Brittany asks.

"No, not as much. IT's more of an unresolved tension between Leo and Jordi." Emma says picking at her cake. Brittany smiles and says,

"How about if you finish that slice of cake with the icing-I'll get you a surprise."

"What type of surprise?" Emma asks.

"A heavy and very big surprise?"

"The book I've wanted forever?" Emma asks her face lighting up.

"Maybe. You'll never know unless you finish that cake. And not only that but you crashed my wedding so you owe me." Brittany says.

"But I also got you back with the man you're really in love with." Emma said before taking a reluctant forkful.

"Good girl, now I'd love to stay and chat-but Adam and I are ditching early. But don't worry-somebody will tell me if you eat that cake or not." Brittany says.

"Thanks Brittany." Emma says.

"You're very welcome-have a great evening." Brittany said before walking over to her table and grabbing her shoes vail and bag before slipping out of the door and into Adam's car.


	4. Chapter 4

_My First Kiss Went a Little Like This..._

Brittany sighed as she opened her car door and was ready to get inside of it. But something caught her eye-a figure leaning against the front of a car, with their head in their hands. She looked closer and saw it was Adam. She put her purse in the car and closed her door walking up to him and leaned on the hood of his car next to him.

"Adam, are you okay?" She asks-knowing he had a big surgery today.

"Hm? Oh yeah sure." He says taking a deep breathe.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My surgery went wrong-she came in to get a tumor removed from her spinal cord right in her neck, and I was being very careful, but the tumor was wrapped in all sorts of tendons and I couldn't do anything, but when I sent a message out to her parents they sent back to try and get it undone. They knew the risks and so did I-so I tried." Adam says digging his hands in his face. Brittany already knew the rest of the story so she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently.

"Adam, I'm so sorry." Brittany said.

"They were 7 Brittany. 7 years old with a terminal tumor. I could've saved them." He says.

"I know, but it was one mistake-"

"That cost them their life." Adam says.

"Hey, stop talking like that. You're a great person Adam." Brittany says their hands finding each other and connecting gently.

Adam looks at her and she just then realizes how close together they are, their noses were practically touching. She doesn't know who leans closer-but the next moment their lips are connected and they're kissing. She leans into it and so does he. After a few minutes he looks at her and smiles.

"Goodnight Brittany." He says.

"Goodnight Dr. McAndrew." She tells him before he laughs and kisses her again. She kisses him back and never wants this moment to end…..

**Leave what you want in the future below :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Moving Day AU (established relationship)_

Brittany smiles as she sets down the last of the boxes. She looks around the empty apartment and puts her hands on her hips. She feels arms slither around her waist and she squeaks as Adam turns her around and kisses her. She smiles and then says,

"This place is amazing!"

"I know, and the location is great-right next to the hospital so we can spend more time in bed in the morning." He says. She smiles and strokes his cheek quickly before giving him a playful slap and asking,

"Do you think they've figured it out yet?"

"They're onto something. I mean we've made it fairly obvious over these last few months." Adam says,

"And Kenji knows I've been seeing somebody for a little over a year so, he'll figure it out the first time we go into work together after moving in here officially." Brittany says. Adam smiles and then says,

"Anyway, how about we start unpacking and then once the furniture guys come we can both go and pick up dinner together?" Brittany smiles and says,

"That sounds perfect." And kisses his cheek before slipping out of his arms and grabbing a few boxes

~0000000000000000000000000~

Adam and Brittany walk into the sandwich shop holding hands and they stand in line waiting to order their sandwiches. Adam looks down at her-her hair in a loose ponytail and wearing torn jeans and an old t-shirt of his she had stolen the first time that she spent the night at his place-after a very emotional day at work. He lets go of her hand and puts an arm around her shoulders. She smiles and holds the hand that was on her shoulder. He grins and places a kiss on the side of her head.

"Adam?" They hear a voice behind them.

Adam turns his head and sees Kenji holding a wad of cash behind them.

"Hey Kenji." Adam says. Brittany stifles a laugh.

"What are you doing here, you called in sick. You don't looks sick." He says.

"Oh no, I'm taking the weekend off. My girlfriend and I just got a new apartment and we're moving in. We're just picking up dinner." Adam tells him smiling.

"And who is this mystery girlfriend? I'd love to meet her." Kenji says. Brittany laughs a bit before turning around and smiling.

Kenji's jaw hit the ground.

"So it's true? The office rumors about you two having a thing going on?" He asks.

"Yeah, we've been dating just over a year." Brittany says as it's their turn in line. "Oh we've got to order, text you later tonight." As she turns around and Adam puts his arm around her and they resume their previous position.

Kenji orders the food for the staff and gets out his phone and texts,

_How much did I owe you if Brittany and Adam were dating?_

Before getting a reply

_Told you so _

**Leave a review of what you want next in the review section (I'd love to write more than what I already have) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Where Adam and Brittany come out as a couple in the annual Ocean Park Christmas Staff Gala._

_~0000000000000000000~_

Brittany puts her earrings in and then takes her hair down from where she had pinned it up to do her make-up.

"You look lovely." Adam said coming out and adjusting his tie-which was red with a Christmas tree on it.

"I can say the same thing about you-I epically like the tie."

"So we're going to tell people tonight?" He asks as she buttons his suit jacket for him.

"Yes. We've been dating for two years and living together for 6 months, and they still haven't guessed anything going on yet. So I think they deserve to know." She says.

"You just hate keeping it from Kenji don't you?" He asks she sighs and says,

"Oh. My. Gosh. You have no idea how hard it is not to tell him that it's me who you're dating when the new piece of gossip about your mystery girlfriend comes out."

"What was the one this month?" He asked.

"It's varied. Honestly the one that I've heard the most is that the girl you're seeing is pregnant with your child and that's why you take off of work so much." Brittany said.

"That's not it at all. I've just been sick this year." He asks. Brittany laughs and says,

"I know, this one time two girls were talking about it and one of them said something about pregnancy and I almost turned around and said, 'But I'm not pregnant?' But I stopped myself before I could."

"You think that it'd get old after two years." Adam said.

"People always gossip." Brittany said smoothing out her dress in the mirror. It was a red dress to match his tie, a simple body hugging, dress. It came down to just above her knees, had a slight V-neck (kept PG by wearing a tank-top under the dress, and because of the slip sewn into the dress initially, you couldn't see any of it), with sleeves. And she was wearing nude heels.

"Ready to go?" He asks. She nods and says,

"Yeah, just let me get my bag."

"I'll pull the car around." He says kissing her cheek before walking out to pull the car around.

~00000000000000~

He pulls into his parking space, they were close to the last ones there, and traffic was horrible from their apartment. They get out and he holds out his arm. She takes it and they begin to walk towards the door.

"I wonder what everybody's going to say." She asks as they walk into the elevator.

"Do you want to wait?" He asks.

"No Adam, I'm fine. It'll come out eventually and best to do it in a way that people won't be too phased by it." She says cuddling more into him shivering a bit. He kisses the top of her head and says,

"Okay." As they arrive on their floor and they step out and go into the room where everybody was.

Brittany looked around and heard music, it wasn't bad music. She also saw the table of food. She smiled, she was actually really hungry, or nervous. Either one could be the case. Adam looked around before smiling and saying,

"Deena! Wow you look great." And Brittany lets go of his arm so he can hug her.

"Hello Adam you look nice yourself, I even like the festive tie." She says and the two laugh. She turns to Brittany and says,

"Hello Brittany you look lovely."

"Thank you Nurse Jackson." Brittany say and the two hug awkwardly.

"So are you here with anybody?" She asks Adam as Brittany turned slightly to talk with Kenji, her hand still on his arm. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. Kenji had obviously caught on.

"Oh yeah, I brought my girlfriend, we've been dating for two years and I thought it was time everybody met her officially." Adam said.

"I'd love to meet her." Nurse Jackson said. "Did she run off to use the restroom or something?" She asks.

Adam smiled and then turned to Brittany and nudged her lightly. She turned around and smiled. Adam smiled at her lightly before turning to Deena and saying,

"Um no, actually. She's right here." And Brittany smiles before moving a bit closer to Adam and saying.

"Hi."

This causes Nurse Jackson's eyebrows to go up and Kenji to come up beside her and say,

"So it was a thing?"

"Yeah." Adam says.

"Well that's adorable! Now who's going to go help me find that hot guy I was talking to earlier?" He asks. Brittany smiles and says,

"Come on." And the two walk off.

Deena looks at Adam and then asks,

"Two years?"

"Yeah, and I think it may actually last this time." He says.

"You were saying the same thing at year two with Erin. What makes this different?" Deena asks watching as his eyes follow Brittany for a while, with a soft smile on his face.

"With Erin every tiny excuse or reason for a fight, we ended up having that fight. For example, when we first moved in together we would fight about the stupidest things, like who did what around the apartment, what time dinner was at and we'd just complain about each other's weird habits. But with Brittany when we recently moved in together it just kind of fell into a routine. She does the laundry and cleans the bathrooms, and I vacuum and do the dishes. It just kind of happened. And all my weird habits that I normally wouldn't want people to see, she sees all the time and just laughs at them before doing her own weird habits. It's like we haven't had any big fights over small things."

"No fighting in a relationship? That doesn't sound normal." Deena comments. Adam laughs and says,

"Oh no we've fought before. But our fights aren't over who does the dishes or who has to make the bed. It's like, I'm taking an early shift and don't tell her the night before, or leave a note in the morning she'll get a bit panicky and then try to get ahold of me and when she does she's mad at me scaring her. So we fight over that for a bit. Or if she's visiting her parent's house for the weekend and didn't tell me and I made plans for us over the weekend, of course naturally I get a bit mad. But it's not that way for long."

"So that's how you're judging how long the relationship will last? Your fights?" Nurse Jackson asks.

"Not just our fights, but in general. When I wake up in the morning it's normally Brittany who's rolling over in bed and kissing me Good Morning first. She's very openly affectionate and Erin wasn't. And I think that just adds a whole dynamic to everything, like if I want to come up behind Brittany and hug her, I know she's not going to groan or tell me to go away. She'll laugh and say something like-"

"Adam." Brittany said coming up to him and handing him a punch cup.

"I'll see you two later, have a nice night. And best of luck." Nurse Jackson said. They wave and Adam turns back to her.

"Yes?" He asks taking a sip from his cup. She smiles and then asks,

"Did you know that half of the hospital staff had bets on if we were together or not?"

"Did they really? Wow. Were we that obvious about it?" He asks laughing. She laughs and says,

"I didn't think so, but apparently we had chemistry."

"Wow that makes this whole thing sound like an audition for a play. Anyway would you like to go around and meet more of my work friends that you do not know?" He asks. She puts her arm in his and says,

"I'd love to." He smiles and kisses her forehead and says,

"I love you."

"I love you too." She says bringing her free hand up to stroke his cheek before saying. "Now come on, I'm sure we've already given enough surprise heart attacks for one night, let's go properly meet some of your friends." And they walk off towards a group of doctors.

Adam smiles as they walk, feeling the weight of the small object in his coat pocket. He wouldn't take it out today, but one day, and one day soon he will.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealous

**So I got back into my McBritt swing and I wrote a little one-shot I got inspired to write when my friend made me listen to Nick Jonas's song "Jealous" when getting into costume and make-up and this is it.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~0000000000000000000000000~**

_I Still Get Jealous _

Adam looked across the bar at Brittany, she was talking to the guy she had been seeing recently. He grumbled as the guy stopped Brittany mid sentence to get up and greet a woman. Brittany looked at her drink biting her lip-that guy was being a complete douche. He downed the rest of his drink and then walked over to Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Hey." He says slipping into the seat next to her.

"Hi, Adam what are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"Having a drink after a crappy shift-you know the usual. What's brought you here?" Adam asks.

"Oh, Luke and I are having a night out." Brittany said gesturing to her boyfriend-who currently had his hands all over another woman.

"Fun, fun." Adam said, Brittany looks over at them and sighs before closing her eyes and downing the rest of her drink.

"So how's things with you and Erin?" Brittany asks.

"Oh, well we broke up about two weeks ago." Adam said,

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Brittany said.

"That's because we decided that our personal life isn't going to interfere with work and we'll keep it friendly and professional." Adam said smiling. Brittany smiles and then says,

"Wow, kudos to you."

"How about I buy you a drink?" Adam asks gesturing to her empty glass. Brittany nods and says,

"Please-"

"Babe who's this?" _Luke_ said. Adam practically scoffed at the sound of this dude.

"This is my co-worker Adam. He was just going to buy me a drink." Brittany said smiling.

"But you're here with me, you can't just let some other guy buy you a drink, isn't he the douche that broke your heart a while ago?" Luke says obviously getting angry.

"Whoa dude, chill out you just seemed busy feeling up that other girl over there and she didn't have anything to drink. So I was offering to buy her one as a friend-" Adam said.

"Stay out of this." Luke snapped before turning back to Brittany. "Babe, you know how this looks like to me, are you cheating on me?"

"No-"

"Then why are you letting strange men buy you drinks?"

"Okay you know what, fuck off." Adam said and Brittany looked at him with wide eyes.

"Adam!" She gasps

"Excuse me?" Luke asks.

"I said fuck off, Brittany's one of my friends from work and you have no right to say that she can't accept a drink, or accuse her of cheating on you when by the looks of three seconds ago you could've been cheating on her." Adam says gesturing to the skinny blonde on the dance floor.

"You don't have the right-"

"I know, but Brittany's my friend and you're being an asshole. I mean what's so bad about wanting to help out a friend when their partner is rubbing all up on some blonde airhead." Adam said, and that was the last thing he said before he felt a fist in his face.

"Adam!" Brittany screeched as Adam let out a surprised noise.

Brittany stood there and the bartender jumped from behind the bar and said,

"Hey you two break it up!" Before pulling Luke off of Adam, who was holding his face and Luke was holding his bloody nose.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here." Luke said taking Brittany's hand and beginning to lead her out but Brittany stops and says,

"No, I'm going to stay."

"What?" Luke asks.

"I'm going to stay here with Adam." Brittany says.

"If you do we're not seeing each other again." Luke says and Brittany just turns around and goes over to Adam wordlessly before Luke sighs and leaves the bar.

Adam sees Brittany sit next to him and turns to the bartender before saying,

"Two shots please."

"Shots?" Adam asks laughing as Brittany took both shots one after another. She makes a face and shakes her head,

"Bad idea-I hate shots." She says. Adam laughs and then says,

"I thought so." Brittany smiles and says,

"Thank you Adam-for doing that."

"You're welcome." Adam said.

"I mean it was sweet of you to come to my defense, and I'm sorry you got punched square in the face." Brittany says.

"It's fine, and I guess I kind of deserved it after how I treated you."

"Adam for the last time, it's fine. There's only one way to tell somebody to grow up, and I did." Brittany said.

Adam looks at her as the bartender takes the liberty of getting another one of what they were drinking before. Adam looks at her as she takes a sip and smiles.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"You look beautiful tonight." Adam said, because she did. It was a hot night out tonight and she obviously was trying to look her age, she was only 25 after all, so she was wearing a short and tight black dress with a pink accent at the waist, and heels.

"Thanks, we were going to meet a few of Luke's friends from college, so I dressed a bit younger than I normally would even though this is what people my age dress like I guess-" She begins but stops when Adam slowly moves his face closer to hers and presses his lips against hers.

Brittany responds instantly her hand moving to the side of his face and when he pulls away he rests his forehead against hers.

"So." Brittany says.

"I'll get the check and meet you outside?" Adam asks and Brittany nods as Adam raises his hand for the check.

**~00000000000000~**

**So is it too much to ask for a review? Pretty please *smiles*  
**


End file.
